Coffee
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: ONESHOT A simple cup of coffee turns into a moment of truth. Will Ichigo forever hide behind his false strength or will he be able to summon up the courage to confront the feelings he's repressed for so long? IchiRuki


Bleach- IchiRuki Fanfiction

Ichigo's POV

I hate coffee.

I hate the way it looks. It reminds me of what happens when you jump in a puddle and the clear, fresh water mixes with dirt until it turns the color of burnt umber. Disgusting. I even hate the way it tastes. It sears the flesh inside of my mouth and slithers down my throat like a poison leaving a trail of bitterness behind. It doesn't refresh me like tea does, coffee makes me cringe and shudder.

Every time I've ever had a cup of coffee, I swore that I was going to get an ulcer. Yet, despite my pure and utter disgust for coffee, I'm still heading to the Yume Kohi Shoten, Karakura's local shop for all drinks bitter and murky. Of all things, why did I tell Rukia we'd grab a cup of coffee?

_Because Rukia loves coffee. _

Hmph, Rukia. Why does her name constantly linger on the tip of my tongue? Why does my pulse accelerate each step closer I get to our designated meeting spot?

_I know why..._

My heels spin around the next street corner. It is a nice day with a few clouds lingering in the sky. Sunlight bathed the city after a few days worth of rain making it sparkle like th ocean. My mind is drifting. It's drifting to places I don't want it to go.

_My thoughts get closer to the truth._

The streets of Karakura are busy and bustling more so than usual. People pass by me in a blur of colors: pink, purple, red, and orange; they are like a mosaic of fabrics drifting through the wind. There is no definition in their forms to my eyes, nor do I really care. My eyes are set forward, only envisioning the path before me. I try to focus only on my destination, determined to distract my mind from her. Ha, it's actually kind of funny. I'm trying to distract myself from the very person I'm headed to see.

Oh, the irony.

I can see her now. I'm standing across the street, waiting for the light to change, surrounded by insignificant people discussing insignificant things. I know she doesn't see me though. The cars rush by, i_almost_/i invisible to my eyes. They send a streak of color across my vision every now and then, but they were hardly a distraction. Rukia was wearing a pale, periwinkle dress, a flash of red from a passing car, that barely passed her knees and accented her alabaster skin. A sudden flash of green entered my line of vision. However, that cold expression on her face and the arms crossed over her chest ruined her look.

_She was breathtaking._

Finally, that damn light changed. I crossed the street briskly, weaving through the crowd of people.

_I maneuvered through the crowd of people so I never lost sight of her._

Violet met hazel as her eyes locked onto mine. Why did I feel the need to sprint towards her? Just why the hell was it taking so long to get to where she was anyway? It was like time was standing still or like I was moving in slow motion.

Rukia strode forward, seeming to move faster than my own body which seemed to be caught in some sort of twilight zone spot. Her arms never came uncrossed, however, her expression grew even more vexed as she approached me. That countenance was very unbecoming for a woman.

_I love it when she pouts._

"Ichigo, where on earth have you been? Do you even realize how long I've been waiting here?"

She was about to go on one of her infamous tangents. I could feel it coming. "What do you mean 'Where have I been?' I told you that I'd be here at 1:30 and it's only 1:45, so what if I'm just 15 minutes late?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well, unlike you, I got here early out of courtesy. There is no such thing as being fashionably late, Ichigo. Besides, you were the one who called me! Shouldn't you be the one to show up early and kindly wait for me? After all-"

She was still talking, but I could no longer hear her voice. I could see her mouth moving though. She was wearing lip gloss of a very subtle color: pink. I never pegged her as one to like any shade of pink.

_But it looked so good on her._

"Ichigo! Are you even listening to me?!"

"...No, not really. Since when have I ever listened to you anyway?"

Rukia huffed in frustration. "Why don't we just go inside?"

_That's where I'd love to be right now._

I just nodded, ignoring the voice inside my head. "Good idea."

We sat ourselves at a table and waited for one of the waitresses to make her way to us. I quickly thumbed through the cutsy menu of petite snacks and coffee, coffee, and more coffee. I had to be the one to choose only shop in all of Japan that didn't serve tea. Great.

A woman wearing a frilly, lacy white dress stumbled towards us. The waitress was obviously one of those gothic lolitas because even her high heeled shoes were covered with lace. She tripped over her own heels and nearly flung her frilly headband out of her wavy, brown hair. "Welcome to the Yume Kohi Shoten, what can I get for you?" Her voice was more shrill than her round face and petite body portrayed. The sound of it made me want to punch her in the face. Honestly, she was pretty lucky that I wasn't known to hit girls.

Anyway, who names their shop the "Dream Coffee Shop"? Nothing here is very dreamy tasting.

For whatever reason, the waitress looked at me first for my order. Gee, I wonder which variety of coffee I want because it's not like they all taste different. "How about you go first Rukia?"

_She'll have a Double Chocolate Mocha with light whipped cream, skim milk, and white chocolate shavings._

"I think I'll have a Double Chocolate Mocha with light whipped cream, skim milk, and white chocolate shavings please." Rukia offered her warmest smile to the ditzy waitress.

"And for you sir?" There was that voice again. I gritted my teeth. I don't think I've ever been more annoyed with the voice of another human being in my entire life.

"Just a regular coffee with whipped cream."

"You're no fun, Ichigo." Rukia retorted. She glanced up at the waitress and said, "Give him what I'm having. He needs to try something new." The waitress smiled meekly and bounced away.

Rukia really annoys me sometimes. "I don't want what you're having!"

"Quit being so boring. Try something new." She looked very unamused. Not even a single smile cracked across her face.

"I don't even like coffee. How is trying something new going to help anything?" i_Shit._/i I regretted my words instantly.

Rukia's expression melted into a puzzled look. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "If you don't like coffee then why did you pick here?"

_Because you like coffee._

"As a matter of fact Ichigo, why did you even ask me out for coffee anyway?"

_Because I-_

My mind drew close to the truth again. Not yet. "I just wanted to thank you for all of your help recently and..." I froze. This wasn't the truth. I was lying through my teeth and I knew that she was aware of it too.

Rukia whispered, "Tell me the truth, Ichigo."

Truth. That was what she wanted. But how could I give her the truth when the truth scared me so much? I never expected these feelings to grow and infect my body like a disease. Just a single cell of this emotion grew like a cancer all throughout my body triggering thoughts and feelings that I didn't know how to handle, let alone confront.

Rukia leaned forward across the table. "Well, just what is it?" She was already halfway across the small table, staring directly into my eyes with a gaze that could pierce the very soul deeper than any blade could reach.

_Kiss her._

My body started to lean across the table. Rukia didn't seem fazed.

_Kiss her._

My face was within inches of hers and still she didn't move. Part of me was grateful for her stubbornness.

_Quick, before she backs away._

I couldn't shut off the voice inside my head that tempted me to cross that clearly defined line. I couldn't stop these thoughts and I continued to be bombarded by them. How would Rukia react? Would she hit me? Would she run away? Would she call Byakuya and guarantee my own death?

_Would she like it?_

Gently, I pressed my lips to hers. She froze, started, but she didn't move back. Her lips were warm and tasted of strawberries. So, she was using lip gloss after all. I pulled away slowly and her violet eyes were opened wide. "I-Ichigo...?"

The rest was a blur. I don't remember what was said after that. I don't even remember how we got to my house and into my bedroom. None of the fine details mattered to me at the moment. There was only the here and now.

_Kiss_

_Touch _

_Taste_

_Embrace_

We were on my bed with Rukia spread out into the most deliciously vulnerable position. Clothes soon became an obstacle.

_Heat_

_Sweat_

_Whimpers_

_Moans _

_Groans _

_Cries_

We curled up on my bed, even her hair smelled of strawberries. It was intoxicating. I realized as she lay in my arms, that Rukia really was small. Her frame seemed to tiny compared to myself, she was like a fragile little flower that I could crush with a bare hand.

We said nothing for a while as we basked in perfect bliss only penetrated by the sound of slowing breaths. Rukia turned a little restlessly until she was facing me, her violet eyes examined every aspect of my face. Quietly, "Tell me Ichigo-"

_Please don't ask that._

_Don't_

"-what does this mean Ichigo? This was more than just a matter of lust, I could feel it."

"I don't know, Rukia." I wordlessly whispered.

_Yes, I do. I know full well._

She smiled a little wickedly. There was an expectancy in her gaze, like she knew, but wanted to hear the words anyway. "I think you do."

_I know I do._

Why was it so hard for me to say it? Why was it so difficult to confront these foreign feelings?

_Because it makes me weak. Vulnerable._

Rukia was waiting, patiently. The words hung on the tip of my tongue, threatening to spill out into the open. I'm not a sentimental person at all, maybe that's one of the other reasons this is so difficult.

_I'm scared too. Afraid that she just may accept me. If she does accept me, how will my life change? There is a part of me that fears change. These words will change my relationship with Rukia forever. For better or maybe for worse, am I willing to risk it?_

"I think I love you, Rukia."

I watched Rukia's expression morph from a silent taunting smile to shock. Her eyes grew wide and her face turned red as an apple. She looked more embarrassed now than she did after I stripped her of all of her clothing. "W-w-what did you just say? Because I'm sure you didn't just say that."

More firmly now, "I love you, Rukia."

I could see 'that's something Ichigo would never say' written all over her face. But then the most unexpected thing happened. Her eyes softened and she snuggled closer. "I guess you are human after all." She giggled cutely, "I think I love you too, Ichigo."

Love is such a strange thing. The very thing that I feared would make me weak has only succeeded in making me stronger. Now that I think about it, I was stupid to have ever thought differently.


End file.
